You Again(Deutsch Übersetzung)
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: AU Das ist meine erste Übersetzung, die Original Gesichte stammt von DoorOfJustice. Shizuka und Izaya sind in einer ungebundenen Beziehung seit beginn der Oberschule, doch nun verlässt Izaya Japan um auf eine College in Russland zu gehen, hinterlässt jedoch ein unerwartetes Geschenk für Shizuka. Als Izaya nach 4 Jahren zurück kommt erfahrt er die Nachricht Fem Shizuo IZUO Rape


You Again Übersetzung

Summery: Das ist meine erste Übersetzung, die Original Gesichte stammt von DoorOfJustice. Shizuka und Izaya sind in einer ungebundenen Beziehung seit beginn der Oberschule, doch nun ist das Senior Jahre bald zu Ende und Izaya verlässt Japan um auf eine College in Russland zu gehen, hinterlässt jedoch ein unerwartetes Geschenk für Shizuka. Als Izaya nach 4 Jahren zurück kommt erfahrt er die Schockierende Nachricht. Fem Shizuo, Izuo, AU, Rape

* * *

 _ **Beep! Beep! Bee-**_

 _ **Crash!**_

Eine Hand zerstörte den Wecker, ein brünettes Mädchen stöhnte daraufhin. Heute war Shizukas erster Tag auf der Oberschule, aber dieser Tag fühlte sich an wie jeder andere auch. Ihr schlechter Ruf folgte ihr zuvor, also wurde sie von jedem gleich behandelt, als ein Monster, mit Ausnahme von ihren kleinen Bruder und zwei besten Freunden, Celty und Shinra.

Als Shizuka für die Schule aufstand, erklang ein klopfen an ihrer Tür. Schnell stieg sie aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür. Kasuka stand dort, „Nee-san, bist du in Ordnung? Es ist schon 7:45, wir kommen noch zu spät."

Ihre Augen Starrten zur Uhr im Flur und weiteten sich, ihr kleiner Bruder hatte recht. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit schloss sie die Tür vor dem Gesicht ihres Bruders und zog ihre Uniform und Schuhe an. Dann öffnete sie wieder die Tür um zu Kasuka zu kommen, nicht ahnend das er noch genau davor stand, knallte sie mit ihm zusammen was ihn durch die Kraft mit der sie ihn erwischte bewusstlos schlug.

Sich bemühend nicht ausflippen, schnappte sie sich ihre Handy, Tasche und Kasuka bevor sie aus der Haustür rannte.

In weniger als 5 Minuten, erreichte sie sie Mittelschule ihres Bruders gegenüber ihrer Oberschule.

„Ha.. h.. a. ich hab dich noch pünktlich hergebracht." Lächelte sie keuchend.

„Danke Nee-san. Tut mir Leid, wegen mir hast du das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Du solltest jetzt gehen. Ich würde es nicht gut finden wenn du auch noch zu spät kommst.

„Ja" lächelte sie. „Ich sehe dich dann nach der Schule!" und rannte zur Raira.

* * *

Sie erreichte sie um 7:55, Shizuka ging zum Eingang zur Schule. Wie auch immer, sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Sie sah auf und sah einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Hemd und schwarzer Jacke darüber, dazu schwarze Jeans. Der Junge schien sie durch das Schulfenster zu beobachten. Als sie ihre Stirnrunzelte, grinste er und winkte ihr als er sich die Lippen leckte.

Aus dem Kopf verband, ging sie weiter zum Eingang. Der Typ pisste sie an und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich seltsam. Was sie wütend machte.

‚Wie auch immer, ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen, also brauche ich mir keine Gedanken machen sie Scheiße aus ihn raus zu prügeln. Also wo zum Fuck ist 1-C?'

Endlich fand sie ihr Höllenloch für den Rest des Jahres, Shizuka seufzte erleichtert als sie den einen und einzig wahren Shinra entdeckte, der ein Buch las. Ihren besten männlichen Freund seit der Grundschule, selbst als sie auf verschiedenen Mittelschulen gingen blieben sie in Kontakt. Sie trafen sich ab und an zusammen mit Celty und brachten ihr neue Dinge bei.

Zuerst wurde ihr von Shinras ständigen Liebesgeständnissen für Celty, und das sie sein Braut… Dann brachte Celty ihm bei Konversationen am Laufen zu halten was ihre Freundschaft verbesserte. Sie und Celty kamen von Anfang an gut zurecht, da beide Monster und Mädchen waren, sie sah immer zu ihr auf.

Sie schlich sich hinter Shinra und erschreckte den zukünftigen Arzt so das er vom Stuhl fiel. Als er aufsah, sah er dem Mädchen in die Augen.

„S.s…Shizuka!, WIE KONNTEST DU MIR DAS ANTUN? Oww.. mein Hinter."

„Ha-ha~ Baka, du hast doch überhaupt keinen Hintern, wusstest du das nicht~?"

„Das ist gemein," sagte Shinra als Shizuka ihm hoch half. „Nun, zumindest meine bezaubernde Celty mag ihn." Meinte er mit Stolz.

Die zwei setzten sich neben einander, wartend auf den Lehrer.

„Hey Shizuka-kun willst du mit auf Dach zum Mittagessen? Ich und zwei andere Jungs gehen dort essen, willst du mit?"

„Klar, solange es keine Perverse sind."

„Ich weiß das Dota-chin kein Perverser ist, aber bei Izaya bin ich nicht sicher."

Gerade als Shizuka nach Hacken wollte, betrat der Lehrer das Zimmer und begann die Stunde, Sie konnte bis zum Mittagessen warten.

* * *

5 Stunden später…

 **RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

Der Gong für die Mittagspause.

Shizuka schnappte ihr Bento aus der Tasche und folgte Shinra aufs Dach. Oben angekommen wudern sie von einem Jungen begrüßt, er hatte braune nach hinten gegellte Haare.

„Hi Shinra, wer ist das?"

„Das ist Shizuka-kun, sie ist der vierte Mann unserer Gruppe." Sie packte sein Ohr und zog es. „ICH MEINE FRAU."

„Oh, Okay. Hallo ich bin Kadota."

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen Dota-chin."

„Du hast ihr den dummen Spitznamen genannt, den mir Izaya verpasst hat?" meinte Kadota als er sich setzte.

„YUP!" Alle drei begannen zu lachen und redeten darüber was sie den Sommer gemacht hatten.

Stellte sich heraus das Shinra und Celty Europa erkundet hatten. Ein Land jeden Sommer, also waren sie bereits in England, Spanien und Polen. Was Kadota anging, es war im Sommerhaus seiner Eltern gewesen.

„Awww, alle haben Spaß ohne mich~" Shizuka drehte sich langsam um, um blutrote Augen zu sehen. Es war der Kerl der sie heute Morgen angepisst hatte.

„Hey Izaya, das ist mein Freund von dem ich dir erzählt habe, ihr Name ist Shizuka."

„Das ist der Freund? Nichts für ungut aber ich hatte einen gruseligen Typen erwartet, keine feine Dame~~." Sagte Izaya als er sich setzte und sie ansah wie ein Löwe seine Beute. Was sie etwas nervös machte.

„Izaya! Ärger sie nicht, Sie ist mein bester Freund und sie ist besser als du."

„So gemein, warum sollte ich das mit Shizu-chan machen, ich kenn sie kaum."

„Ich kann dich nicht ab."

Die drei Jungen sahen zu der brünette. ‚Was hat sie gerade gesagt?' dachten alle.

„Entschuldige Shizu-chan, kannst du das wiederholen?"

„Ich. Kann. Dich. Nicht. Ab. Und nenn mich nicht so."

Izaya konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte. EIN MÄDCHEN sagte sie mag IHN nicht. Er kann jedes Mädchen der Schule haben wenn er wollte. Aber, seine liebe war für alle Menschen, also war er natürlich noch Jungfrau.

Als er erneut zu Shizuka sah, erinnerte er sich an das erste Mal als er sie sah. Er dachte zuerst sie sei ein Flitschen, aber der blick den sie ihn gegeben hatte zeigte ihm das er falsch lag. Sie hatte die Ausstrahlung welche zeigte sie HASSTE ihn, und hatte es immer noch.

Dann grinste er. Sie war ein sehr interessanter Mensch. Warte. Nein, sie war kein Mensch sondern ein Monster. Ja, das war sie. Ein Spielzeug nur für ihn. Und er wusste was er tun musste damit sein Spielzeug ihn auch gehorcht.

„Oh. Verzeihung ich wusste nicht das eine Kreatur überhaupt etwas Fühlen kann. Monster~."

Wie auch immer, anstatt zu sahen wie sie komplett die Beherrschung verliert, da dort ein Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, was Izaya BENAHE bereute diese Worte gesagt zu haben. Aber dann wurde sie doch wütend.

Sie zog an dem Fahnenmast und riss ihn aus dem Zement und rannte damit auf Izaya zu. Alle Jungs starten in Shock als sie das tat. Jedoch schaffte Izaya es aus dieser Trance, er sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem weg.

„SHIZUKA! Zerstör nicht die Schule, ich weiß das Izaya ein Arsch ist aber bitte töte ihn nicht."

„Aww~ aber ich will noch etwas Spaß haben, ich bin noch nie einem Monster mit einer solchen Körbchengröße begegnet.

„IZAAAYYYYAAA-KUNNNNN"

* * *

Beide kämpften bis zum Ende der Mittagspause. Izaya packte immer wieder an Shizukas Brüste den gesamten Kampf lang. Was sie nur mehr in Rage brachte, jedes Mal wenn er sie berührte und ihren Angriffen auswich. Als Shinra und Dota-chin das kleinere Mädchen beruhigt hatten, stürmte sie zurück in die Klasse.

„Verdammt Izaya, belästige sie nicht. Wenn du dich in sie verguckt hast, benimm dich wie ein Mann nicht wie ein 8 Jähriger, der einen Mädchen an den Haaren zieht um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen." Meinte Shinra als sie die Treppen runter liefen.

„WAS?~ Sei nicht albern. Meine liebe ist für Menschen, nicht Dämonen. Ich spiele bloß mit meinem neuen Spielzeug."

„Das ist eine schlechte Idee. Von dem was ich gerade gesehen habe, wird einer von euch sich noch verletzen. Hölle, vielleicht auch beide von euch."

„Na schön, ich rede mit diesem Monster nach der Schule." Meinte Izaya als sich ein Plan in seinen Kopf aufpoppte. Ein Plan welcher diesen Einzeller in die Knie zwingt und sie anflehen aufzuhören.

* * *

3 Stunden später war der erste Schultag vorbei.

 **RIINNNNNGGGG**

Shizuka stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Mittelschule um ihren kleinen Bruder abzuholen. Doch dann hörte sie Fußstapfen hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie niemanden, erleichter ging sie weiter. Beobachtet von roten Augen und einem Grinsen.

„Hallo Shizu-chan~"

„FLOH! WAS WILLST DU HIER?"

„Ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden, Dummchen~"

Ich packte ein Stück vom Gehweg und warf es nach ihm. Aber er weichte dem Zement aus. Er landete hinter ihr und griff das erste was er sah. Ihren Hintern.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHST DU? DU PERVERSER!" schrie sie als sie ihren Hintern versteckte.

„Nun~ du solltest aufhören zu versuchen dich zu verhüllen, ich kann unter deinen Rock sehen wenn ich mich bücke."

„IZAYA-KKUUUNNNN"

Shizuka rannte ihm hinterher durch die Stadt und warf alles was in Sichtweite war nach ihm, was 3 ‚NICHT BETRETEN' Schilder, ein Getränkeautomaten und ein erwachsener Mann waren.

Izaya rannte in ein Apartmentgebäude mit einem Unheiligen Biest an den Hacken. Er rannte die Treppe hoch bis zu 6 Stock. Sei Plan funktionierte, er stoppte vor der Tür ‚66', er öffnete sie und sah die brünette wenige Schritte entfernt. Schlüpfte hinter die Tür und sah wie das Monster in seinen Höhle rannte.

* * *

Schnell schloss er die Tür und verriegelte sie.

„Floh! Wo bist du?! Brüllte sie und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Machte den ‚Gott' Plan einfacher.

„Herrje herrje~ du bist ganz schön mutig Shizu-chan~" sagte Izaya als er sein Messer hervor zog.

Er schupste das wütende Mädchen auf sein Bett und hielt die Klinge an ihre Kehle.

„Mein kleines Monster sollte hören auf das was ich sage oder muss ihr die Kehle auf schlitzen." Das Mädchen hörte auf sich zu bewegen als sie das kalte Metall spürte.

„Sieh, ich liebe alle Menschen also muss ich sie alle gleich lieben. Keiner bekommt mehr liebe als ein anderer. Ich bin besser alle anderen, aber immer noch ein Mann. Und alle Männer haben Bedürfnisse. Zulange musste ich mich damit alleine herumschlagen, aber dann bist du auf getaucht. Du bist beides weiblich und kein Mensch, Shizu-chan~" er biss ihr in den Nacken als er seine Rede beendete. Was ihn ein aufheulen bescherte.

„HÖR AUF! WAS TUST DU d.." sie wurde still als sie schmerz in ihrer Brust spürte. Sie an sich hinunter, ihre Bluse war aufgeschlitzt und Blut kam hervor. ‚Es tut weh'

„Shizu-chan~ du kommst hier NICHT raus." Grinste Izaya und griff ihre Brüste. „Oh und versuch leise zu bleiben, ich brauche nachher keine Beschwerden meiner Nachbarn weil du zu laut warst~."

Zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben fühlte sich Shizuka schwach. Sie nichts tun um Izaya aufzuhalten. Ihre Tränen halfen ebenso nichts. Sie hasste es wie alles sie verriet. Ihr Körper, Mund, Gedanken und Herz alles geriet in Izayas Kontrolle.

* * *

Als sie aufwachte war es bereits 22:26. Sie stand auf, als ein Schmerz durch ihre Wirbelsäule zog. Ignorierend öffnete sie Izayas Schrank und nahm eins seiner roten Hemden, da er ihre Bluse zerstört hatte. Ging Richtung Tür und hörte. „Bis zum nächsten Mal, Shizu-chan~"

Sie rannte aus dem Gebäude, auf die Straße und weinte bis sie zu Hause an kam. Den Moment als sie nach Hause kam sah sie Kasuka.

„Was ist passiert, Nee-san?"

Sie zog ihn zu sich und um armte ihn fest.

Es war traurig wie recht Izaya hatte. Jeden Tag das selbe, Izaya und sie Kämpften und immer mit Sex endete. Und jedes Mal würde sie sich mehr in diesen Bastard verlieben.


End file.
